


Red

by TheRedL4dy



Series: Red's Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: poetry_fiction, Poetic, Poetry, RedL4dy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedL4dy/pseuds/TheRedL4dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is is the first in my collection of rather angsty poems hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, My name is The Red Lady, but you can call me Red ;) These are a collection of my original poetry though this is my first story here I have won some poetry contest under my real name and have written some other works of fanfiction.net

Red

The Color of Desire

The Color of Blood

The Color of Rage

These flow through me like

my wretched red hair

the only reason I keep it

is to show my horrid inner self

the blood thirsty monster that lurks beneath

Red, it fufils the desire of my family

acceptance and false love

Red a color of sin

It helps fufil there desire for a unique child

little do they know of its dark secrets

Red, that hideous bloodstained color


End file.
